Love is for Men!
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Elfman dice que las declaraciones son para los hombres, para la mala suerte del gremio Juvia se lo ha tomado demasiado literal… Damas y caballeros, ¡Saluden a Juv Lockser! —Gruvia.


No sé porque, pero tengo inspiración para lo Gruvia y Nali hoy en día… creo que porque son mis OTP, ñem, siempre he querido ver algo como un Gruvia 'gender-bender', si hay alguno favor de avisarme, que mi vista de topo ciego no lo ha encontrado xD

**Advertencia:** OOC, fluff extremo, ¿insinuaciones Yaoi? (?)

**Disclaimer aplicado:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"**LOVE IS FOR MEN!".**

Ah, el amor~

Nada más bello y empalagado que el sentimiento, ese que te vuelve estúpido y te hace vomitar insectos alados.

Bueno, viéndolo de ese modo no suena _tan_ encantador, pero lo es. Para Juvia no hay nada más mágico que el amor, aun en un mundo donde la magia es posible.

Ella respira amor, lo desayuna, lo acompaña a todos lados, se ducha con él, lo come y lo cena, lo sueña, prácticamente _vive_ de él.

Romántica más fiel y apasionada no existe, no como ella. Y es que a pesar de no ser correspondida no se rinde, no se le pasa por la cabeza tan absurda idea.

El enorme problema para Juvia, no es que le hayan dado un tajante 'No' por respuesta, sino que el dueño de sus fantasías ni siquiera lo sabe –vaya que es tonto.

Erza le ha dicho un sinfín de veces que hoy en día ya no es necesario esperar a que el chico de el primer acercamiento, que la chica puede ser más valiente. ¡Ella es valiente! Menos cuando esta con Gray, porque entonces le fallan las piernas, y su corazón bombea sangre de más y las palabras se revuelven y colapsa.

Fin.

No hay más que eso. Y se desespera, porque a ese paso, terminara en un asilo sola o asechada por Lyon, que con Gray.

Juvia pensaba que ya no había salvación alguna, que moriría de decepción, y todos la recordarían, en algún futuro lejano, como 'la chica que fue consumida por las llamas de la pasión'.

Patéticamente hermoso.

Eso pensaba, al menos hasta _ese_ día. Empezó como cualquier otro, acompañada únicamente por su amor en Fairy Hills, y luego llego al gremio y Dios le mando por telepatía una sabias palabras, o bien pudo haber sido Elfman que las vociferaba a los cuatro vientos pero, bleh.

Aun transcurridos unos diez o quince minutos, no era capaz de sacárselas de la cabeza «Las declaraciones son cosa de hombres»

Cosa de hombres… cosa de hombres… cosa de hombres… de hombres… Gray-sama.

Fue como si algo hiciera 'click', a completando la pieza faltante de un rompecabezas. Entonces, Juvia se dijo a si misma tonta, ¡como no lo había pensado!

Era prácticamente obvio, si Dios –o Elfman– no se lo hubiera restregado en la cara, metafóricamente hablando, nunca jamás lo descubriría por su cuenta. Pero era obra del destino, se repitió. El mundo apoyaba su amor, y si Gray no se comportaba como el hombre que era, entonces ella si lo haría.

Por un día, sería un _hombre_ de verdad. Por el bien de su amor.

Así que eso hizo, ignorando el saludo de su rival de amores, salió volando por la puerta y azotándola de paso, corriendo por las calles de Magnolia a través de las miradas curiosas que atraía, hasta llegar a su dormitorio. Y una ardua sesión de modelaje más tarde… estaba lista. ¿O listo?

Negó con la cabeza, no era tiempo de eso. Otra vez, se dirigió al gremio, y por una extraña razón que no comprendió, todas las mujeres que se encontraba dejaban un camino de baba y cartas de corazones.

Debían estar enfermas.

_Pobrecitas_, pensaba, _pobrecitas._

No fue hasta que puso un pie adentro del gremio que olvido a las chicas, todos la observaban fijamente, tratando de identificarlo ¿desde cuándo un chico tan guapo era mago de ahí?

Juvia se sonrojo, quizás no fue tan buena idea.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, dispuesta a retractarse, cuando todas las magas se abalanzaron sobre ella, acosándola con preguntas y números de lácrima. Incluso Erza y Lucy participaban en el acoso.

— ¡Se mi novio!

— ¡No, cásate conmigo!

— ¿Quieres un hada de verdad en tu vida lindo?

— ¡Kya, Levy-chan me has pisado!

Los gritos e intentos de llamar su atención no cesaban, y sintió un montón de manos femeninas revolverle el cabello y jalarle las mejillas, era bastante problemático.

Menos mal que cambio su apariencia con un hechizo, sino ya hubiera sido descubierta.

Pasaron al menos unos minutos así, hasta que se harto de tanta atención y abrió la boca dispuesta a callarlas, se le adelanto el maestro Makarov, de un segundo a otro, quedo sola.

Al menos ya no estaban encimadas a ella pero… al sentir unos profundos ojos grisáceos puestos en ella, Juvia se paralizo.

Ah, Gray la miraba.

¡La miraba solo a ella! Pero, espera… eso quería decir que su amado era… ¡¿gay?! ¿Acaso siempre la ignoro, a ella y sus invitaciones, porque le atraían los hombres?

Eso no estaba en sus planes…

_¿Y ahora que hará Juvia?_

No, estaba perdida. Oficialmente nunca tuvo esperanza alguna, debía resignarse a morir ahogada en sus lágrimas heterosexuales…

Dios, ya se imaginaba la boda de su querido Gray-sama con Natsu, o Lyon, ¡o todos los hombres del gremio!, ¡A Gray le gustaban los quintetos!

Continuo en su delirio mental, y tan enfrascada estaba en él, que no se percato del momento en que Gray se acerco a ella, y menos cuando casi esfumo toda distancia entre sus rostros. Su frío aliento le hizo reaccionar.

Le sonrió con nerviosismo, él con diversión.

— Ne, ¿nos hemos visto antes? —pregunto. La tensión en Juvia creció otro poco.

— I-i-imposible. Ju-Juvia… er, Juv es nuevo en la ciudad —se corrigió.

— ¿Juv? —repitió Mirajane, atenta a su conversación, y cercanía. A ella también se le hacía familiar el chico. Juvia asintió, pensando una creíble coartada.

No fue fácil ya que imágenes del azabache con Salamander le venían a la mente, imágenes no aptas para todo público.

— Juv Lockser —respondió— E-e-el hermano de Juvia.

— ¡Ee, Juvia tiene un hermano!, ¡ya decía yo que eras muy apuesto Juv-kun! —Mirajane calló al notar que Laxus no muy lejos asesinaba con la mirada al peli azul—. Bienvenido al gremio Juv-kun. Cualquier cosa que necesites aquí estamos Gray y yo.

Y se fue. Dejándolos solos.

Juvia no paraba de temblar, ¡Gray la observaba muy callado! Así que si le gustaban los chicos… que horror.

Mirajane grito que fueran amables con ella, que estaba de visita, no le prestó mucha atención. Gray se volvió a acercar, inspeccionándola.

— Deberías llamar menos la atención… —empezó, muy casual— No querrás que las chicas se vuelvan lesbianas. J-u-v-i-a.

Su tensión volvió a crecer, y un tic se apodero de su ojo derecho. ¡Mavis, eso no estaba ocurriendo!

_Gray-sama se dio cuenta que es Juvia, pero Gray-sama no se da cuenta de su amor por él._

¡Mendigo idiota!

— J-Juv no sabe de que hablas Gray… kun.

— Vamos, no necesitas fingir. Solo tú hablas así, y solo tú te sonrojas en mi cercanía —argumento Gray seguro. Juvia trago saliva, horrorizada por ser descubierta. ¡Y POR ÉL!

Estúpido Dios –o Elfman– y sus estúpidas ideas.

— P-pe-pero…

— Tranquila, no le diré a nadie que eres travesti —sonrió— Es tu secreto.

— ¡Qué!, ¡Juvia no es travesti! —Chilló avergonzada, Gray al ver que llamaban demasiado la atención la tomo de la mano –causándole un casi infarto– y la llevo a las afueras del gremio.

Coloco un dedo sobre sus labios en señal de silencio.

— Bueno no es para tanto Juvia, no te exaltes —Juvia se disculpo. Su plan ya no podría ser…—. Entonces… ¿Por qué estas vestida así?, ¿Hay un carnaval de disfraces o algo?

— N-no, nada de eso —respondió. Gray la invito a continuar con un gesto— Ju-Juvia… b-bueno ella… t-tenía un plan.

Pero, no debía decirle, ¿cierto?

Era una mala idea hacerlo, ¿cierto?

— Oh… —dijo Gray, intrigado. Acerco su rostro al suyo, y sonrió—. Cuenta.

— N-no, Juvia cree que no es buena idea —dijo con una sonrisa forzada. Gray se acerco otro poco, se sintió hiperventilar—. Gr-Gray-sama.

— ¡Vamos! No le diré a nadie, ¿querías jugarle una broma pesada a Natsu? Te puedo ayudar.

— ¿Qué? ¡No!

— ¿A Erza?

— Tampoco.

— ¿A Lucy?, ¿Wendy?, ¿Mira?, ¿el viejo?

— ¡Juvia no hará ninguna broma a nadie! —lo interrumpió, antes de que mencionara un nombre más. Se cuestionaba seriamente si Gray era tonto de naturaleza o solo aparentaba serlo.

_¿Cómo descubrió a Juvia en primer lugar?_

Gray frunció el ceño, sin alejarse de Juvia.

— ¿Entonces…? Vamos Juvia, ya te dije que no le diré a nadie más. Puedes confiar en mí —aseguro.

No, no debía. Él era gay, no serviría de nada explicarle.

_¡Pero Juvia ya no lo soporta!_

_¡Pero Gray-sama es yaoista!_

_¡Y pensar que a Juvia le gustaban los mangas del género!_

Necesitaba un psiquiatra.

— No lo entenderías —dijo al fin.

— No lo hare si no me explicas Juvia —se quejo. Juvia tomo aire, inhalo, exhalo, inhalo, exhalo… así durante al menos cien veces, con los ojos cerrados.

Al abrirlos se encontró con los de él, mirándola con un sentimiento que no supo identificar.

— Gray-sama… ¡Gray-sama es gay! —Gritó llorando, del susto Gray termino en el suelo—. Y como Gray-sama ama a Natsu-san nunca corresponderá a Juvia, el plan de Juvia de ser un hombre de verdad para declararse ha fracasado antes de empezar ¡y ahora Juvia se siente culpable de gustar del Yaoi! —tomo aire para respirar— Pero no te preocupes, si ese es tu deseo… Juvia será la madrina de la boda.

— ¿QUÉ?

— ¡Hasta nunca Gray-sama! No, ¡Gay-sama! Fue una bonita historia de amor para recordar~ —y se dio la vuelta, para salir corriendo y llorar toda la tarde en su cama, viendo un maratón de películas románticas.

Entonces sintió una mano en su muñeca, confundida detuvo su andar.

— ¡¿De dónde diablos sacaste que amo al idiota de Flamita?! A mí me gustan las chicas y… —silencio— ¿Q-qué dijiste?

Juvia le miro extrañada.

— Que Juvia gusta del yaoi y…

— ¡No, eso no! ¡Lo otro! ¿Di-dijiste que… gustas de mí?

— ¿Hay algún otro Gray-sama por aquí? —cuestiono ella, algunas lagrimillas se le escapaban—. ¡Gray-sama es un idiota! ¡Por supuesto que Juvia gusta de ti! Ju-Juvia te ha amado en secreto desde hace mucho, ¡incluso tiene un peluche tuyo en su habitación!

— Juvia…

— Pero Gray-sama siempre la ignora, y si no ama a Natsu-san solo lo aparenta para llamar la atención de Lucy-san y…

— ¡Juvia!

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

— ¡La única persona que me gusta eres tú! —confeso Gray, con las mejillas pintadas de carmín.

Ambos se quedaron callados.

— ¿C-c-cómo? Juvia no escucho bien —balbució confundida. Gray la tomo de hombros, quedando uno enfrente del otro.

— Me gustas Juvia Lockser —repitió, y fue acercando más y más sus labios a los de ella, y justo cuando se iban unir en un beso… Juvia cayó inconsciente.

Se había desmayado.

— Oigan, desde el gremio se escucha mucho jaleo y queríamos saber si ocurre algo… —dijo una recién aparecida Mirajane, sonriendo tan dulcemente como siempre. Se paro abruptamente al ver al chico desmayado en brazos del mago de hielo y en una pose algo 'comprometedora'—. Pero que… ¡Gray quiere violar a Juv-kun!, ¡Gray es gay!

— ¡¿CÓMO?! —de un momento a otro, todos estaban mirándolo acusadoramente. Dispuestos a matarlo. Y con varias cámaras en mano.

Bien… haber si a la próxima declaración le recordaba a Juvia primero vestirse como mujer.

**#FIN**

* * *

Agsdjhgdfjh, ¡Pajada total! No sé, ni el Gruvia se salva del yaoi LOLOLOLOL. Creo que debí incluir en advertencias "nada de sentido común", pero que yo sepa no hay nada con esta temática y me salió en un reto y… no pude resistirme a los encantos de Juv (?) "Lost in Paradise" será actualizado el martes, y… es todo *se derrite*

Abrazos y besos llenos de fluffy para ustedes~

¿Review?


End file.
